


(nothing's gonna) change my world

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, References to the Beatles, Slow Dancing, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>jai guru deva</em>
</p><p>(ryan and brendon slow dance and are sort of adorable)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(nothing's gonna) change my world

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short but I enjoyed writing it so much

Raindrops slid down the window, pattering against the roof. Ryan watched in silence. He could hear a record spinning softly behind him; Let It Be was the album. Brendon put it on a few minutes ago.  
Ryan felt the younger boy behind him even before his lips pressed against the back of Ryan's neck. "What's on your mind, baby?" He asked quietly.  
Ryan looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "I'm just-" he sighed at Brendon's worried expression. "It's nothing."  
Brendon tilted his head, his hands resting on Ryan's waist now. "Are you sure? It doesn't look like nothing."

Ryan stayed quiet, keeping eye contact. He couldn't express it. Not out loud. In the simplest form, he was scared. Scared of the future, scared of change. Brendon seemed like he understood even without words.  
Ryan liked that about him.

In the distance, Ryan made out the transition of Dig a Pony to Across The Universe. He turned to face Brendon finally, looking down slightly at his lover.  
Brendon smiled, pulling him a little closer and swaying. Ryan giggled softly, resting his hands on Brendon's shoulders, feeling the soft material of his shirt.

They had danced before, but it'd been so long. Ryan forgot how much he loved it when Brendon twirled him, letting their bodies separate only to be pressed together again.  
They lazily made their way across the floor, around the furniture. Ryan placed his head on Brendon's shoulder as Brendon began singing along softly.   
"Jai guru deva, nothing's gonna change my world, nothing's gonna change my world."

Ryan joined in, their voices harmonizing as they've done a thousand times before. They moved in slow circles until the song faded out, Brendon's lips on Ryan's cheek over and over, whispering how much he loved Ryan.  
Ryan lifted his head, squeezing Brendon's shoulders. Brendon smiled, doing the same to Ryan's waist. "I love you. So, so much." Brendon said for easily the millionth time. It'd never feel like enough; not when he was looking into Ryan's pretty doe eyes and holding Ryan's slight frame against himself and swaying with him to the record.  
Ryan nodded, a smile faint on those lovely lips. "I love you too, Brendon."

They stared at each other as the time passed slowly. It wasn't until Ryan mumbled something along the lines of "We should listen to Across The Universe again," that Brendon even thought of letting Ryan go.  
He was more than happy to lift and move the needle back to song three.


End file.
